Who Wants To Be A Bloonionaire?
Who Wants To Be A Bloonionaire? is a mini Bloonionaire.png|Logo Bloonionaire - Ask the Monkeys.png|Ask the Monkeys option 50.50 option.png|The 50:50 option eliminates two incorrect choices. game on the Ninja Kiwi website that was released on Nov 29, 2011. It is a simple question-and-answer game with 10 random multiple-choice questions (with the answers in a random order as well) which, upon answering them all correctly, unlocks the Bloons Tower Defense 5 trailer. Each question has four choices. Some answers are hilarious, like: "What does RBE stand for?" "Royal Beagle Extravaganza" The game is similar to the real Who Wants to be A Millionaire. There are two things that may help, 50:50 (which eliminates 2 of the options) and Ask the Monkeys (which shows you the correct option). Here is a link to the announcement blog post on ninjakiwi.com: Wants To Be A Bloonionaire? Below is a list of the 35 questions asked in . The answers are in bold. In Bloons TD 4, Boomerang Throwers had an upgrade that exchanged their Boomerangs for Glaives. What was the name of the upgrade? #Glaive Chucker #'Glaive Thrower' #Glaive Monkey #King of Glaives Which tower in Bloons TD 4 doesn't provide any attack power at all? #'Banana Farm' #Monkey Ace #Monkey Apprentice #Glue Gunner Which of the following basic towers can pop lead Bloons? #Ice Tower #Dart Monkey #'Bomb Tower' #Tack Tower What fruit explodes? #'Pineapples' #Oranges #Guavas #Bananas In Bloons TD 4, what is the name of the upgrade that allows Ice towers to pop Bloons? #'Snap Freeze' #Sharp Shards #Permafrost #Spikey Ice How many base tower types are there in Bloons TD 2? #'6' #8 #7 #5 What is the cheapest tower in Bloons TD 4? #'Dart Monkey' #Super Monkey #Monkey Ace #Tack Tower White Bloons are immune to what effect? #'Freezing' #Wind #Bombs #Piercing What does RBE stand for? #'Red Bloon Equivalent' #Roy's BBQ Extravaganza #Royal Beagle Excitement #Real Bloon Engagement Roses are red, Violets are blue. What colour is a Tack Shooter? #Purple #Green #Brown #'Pink' What colour Bloon is inside a Yellow Bloon? #'Green' #Pink #Red #Blue How many Ceramic Bloons does a MOAB contain? #8 #'4' #2 #6 Bloons Tower Defense for iPhone and iPod touch was a port of which version of the web games? #Bloons TD 2 #Bloons TD 4 #'Bloons TD 3' #Bloons TD In Bloons TD 2, each tower had 2 upgrades. In Bloons TD 3 there were 4. How many upgrades for each tower are there in Bloons TD 4? #'4' #3 #5 #2 There were two new towers added as updates to Bloons TD 4 after initial release. What were they? #Monkey Buccaneer and Monkey Ace #Dartling Gun and Ninja Monkey #'Dartling Gun and Spike Factory' #Banana Farm and Dartling Gun What upgrade to the Monkey Apprentice is able to send Bloons back down the path? #'Summon Tornado' #Fireball #Reverso #Bloon Control RBE stands for "Red Bloon Equivalent". What is the RBE of a Rainbow Bloon in Bloons TD 4? #9 #6 #15 #'47' Bloons come in all colours of the rainbow. In the original Bloons Tower Defense, which colour of the rainbow is missing? #Green #'Orange' #Blue #Red Black Bloons are immune to what effect? #'Bombs' #Freezing #Plasma #Glue How much money do you start a game of Bloons TD with? #'650' #500 #900 #750 On easy mode in Bloons TD 2, how many tracks can you choose from? #12 #'1' #8 #3 Which version of Bloons Tower Defense introduced the Super Monkey? #Bloons TD 2 #Bloons TD 4 #'Bloons TD' #Bloons TD 3 In Bloons TD 4, which of the following towers has the biggest attack radius? #Boomerang Thrower #Bomb Tower #Glue Gunner #'Monkey Apprentice' How many waves were there in hard mode in Bloons TD 2? #'50' #75 #40 #60 What is the secret of the Monkey Temple in Bloons TD 4 Expansion? #You win the game #'If you made a sacrifice, the Temple is activated' #The Bloons move in slow motion #It unlocked a new game mode Which version of Bloons TD introduced road spikes? #Bloons TD 3 #Bloons TD #'Bloons TD 2' #Bloons TD 4 How many different Bloon types were there in the original Bloons Tower Defense? #'6' #5 #4 #8 What is the most expensive tower? #Banana Farm #'Super Monkey' #Tack Shooter #Monkey Beacon Bloons TD 3 introduced a new tower that didn't actually attack Bloons. Name the final upgrade for this tower. #'Monkey Storm Beacon' #Epic Storm #Super Beacon #Super Monkey Beacon There is a tower that allows you to summon a wave of supermonkeys to destroy everything. Name the tower that offers this upgrade. #'Monkey Beacon' #Monkey Storm #Super Monkey #Dart Monkey In Bloons TD 2, Dart Monkeys had an upgrade that allowed them to pop 3 Bloons. In Bloons TD 4 this was replaced by what upgrade? #Razor Darts #Pineapples #Exploding Darts #'Spike-o-pult' Ceramic Bloons were first introduced in Bloons TD 3. What attack has a reduced effect against them? #'Glue' #Tacks #Lollipops #Water What year was the original Bloons Tower Defense launched? #2005 #2006 #'2007' #2008 Frozen Bloons can't be popped with regular darts. What tower is needed with Ice Towers in order to maximise their effect? #'Bomb Tower' #Boomerang Thrower #Super Monkey #Spike-o-pult What is the most expensive upgrade? 1. Sun God 2. Tempest Tornado 3. Battleship 4. Arctic Wind Category:Mini-Games